remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Natsuki
Natsuki (なつき/ナスキ) is is one of the five main characters in Doki Doki Literature Club!, one of the five members of the Literature Club, and one of the three characters for whom the player can write poems. Appearance Natsuki has short, straight pastel pink hair and pink eyes. She also has a red hourglass-shaped hair clip at the right side of her bangs, and two red ribbons forming 2 small twin-tails. The rest of her hair is short and she has small bangs on the side of her face and small locks of hair on her forehead. Natsuki wears the traditional school uniform just like the other characters for the majority of the game, which is a warm gray blazer and underneath it is a brown sweater vest over a white collared shirt topped off with a red ribbon and also a dark blue skirt, white knee socks and white uwabaki slippers with a sky blue tip. If the player chooses her path on Day 3, she will wear a light pink ruffled skirt with a black trim, a white shirt with short sleeves decorated with a light pink cat face on the left side of her chest and light pink trims along the edges of the sleeves. Under the shirt, two black bra straps can be seen. She is the shortest character in the Literature Club, a feature that results in people commonly mistaking her for a first-year student. Her short stature is thought to be because of her being younger than the rest of the cast but it was implied by Monika and Special Poem 9, "Things I Like About Papa", be from malnourishment. Personality Natsuki is a brash, blunt, cranky, seemingly arrogant girl with a cute, softer interior as a result of insecurity, convincing Monika enough to class Natsuki as the embodiment of a tsundere. While she is impulsive and can speak without thinking, Natsuki truly cares about her friends and, even when she has obvious anger issues, doesn't enjoy fights or arguments with people. Over the course of the game, we see that she worries about Yuri and on one occasion, gives the protagonist a note asking him to help Yuri, fearing that if she spoke out then it would cause more arguments. Natsuki is very stubborn and has a hard time expressing how she feels and what she wants. When repeatedly challenged, she often becomes awkward and tongue-tied, then aggressive, and then simply bursts into tears. Her cute interior also involves a love of manga and anime, particularly those in the slice-of-life genre, and baking. She has been known to store her manga collection in the Literature Club out of embarrassment, another reason is (hinted at) her father would be angry while the rest of the club obviously knows about her interest, she is still hesitant to talk about it. Natsuki also likes cute things, like cupcakes with cat faces. She also likes poems with cuter, happier words, though her own poems are still about sad things, such as being persecuted for the protagonist's hobbies. Natsuki believes that it's important to be able to express something deep with few words. Her simplistic writing style puts her at odds with Yuri, who has a more extravagant style. Natsuki dislikes being called "cute," even when she acts as such or does cute things, and will deny any claims from others relating to this; nevertheless, she is much more comfortable exposing her sweet side once she knows people aren't going to tease her about it. Natsuki hates it if she isn't taken seriously, whether it's her writing, her hobbies, or just her overall demeanor. It is likely Natsuki learned to be ashamed of herself and her hobbies, because her classmates judge her and her implied abusive father, making her abrasive nature a coping mechanism. This is also implied in a secret poem, "Things I Like About Papa", which is most likely written by her. It is shown that she is a very lonely person who desperately craves affection. One example is during the third poetry-sharing session. If Natsuki has liked all the player's poems to date, she outright asks the protagonist if he thinks her poems are the best, which swiftly shifts to her begging him to say they are, even if he hates them. Trivia *It is heavily implied that she has an abusive father. *It is implied that Natsuki may have a "Napoleon complex," meaning she may be overly-aggressive to compensate for her small stature. *Her poems are usually the shortest and most "childish," contrasting with the messages of her poems, which are usually more hard-hitting and serious. Category:Doki Doki Literature Club characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females